Tonight's the Night
by LittleRedRibbon
Summary: This piece is an adaptation of a scene from season 1, episode 5 in which Debra asks Dexter to go on a double date with her and Rudy. In my piece they go to a restaurant and Rudy toys with Dexter by revealing himself as the Ice Truck Killer in a way that only Dexter understands.


Tonight's the Night

_Tonight's the night. He's taken too long to figure me out. I will show him who I am_.

"Rudy? Did you hear me?"

You roll your eyes slightly and turn to face her with a smile plastered to your face. Very convincing.

"Sorry, Deb. I was lost in my thoughts. What's up?"

Those big eyes of hers stare up at you as she innocently asks,

"Do you want to go on a double date with my brother and his girlfriend tonight?"

"Yes, of course. I would love to more formally meet your brother."

_He's not your real brother, you slut. Neither of you has any idea who he really is._

You smile reassuringly. God, she's easy to convince you're not what she thinks you are. How can a cop not sense the pure evil standing next to them, sharing their bed, invading their life? Who knows. The point is, she's yours to play with and mold for Dexter. He'll like my work I think. He will understand eventually. It's taken him a surprisingly long time to figure it out though. You thought he'd be faster than this. You would have seen it coming from the beginning. But, maybe he doesn't remember when you were kids, covered in blood, sitting in the pool of your mother's life together.

_I'll never forget._

You park your car in her driveway and knock on her door like a real gentleman. She'd never guess the difference.

She opens the door wearing her suit from work. This must be a more formal outing. You're pleased that for once she's not dressed like a prostitute in those tiny shirts of hers. You're also a little relieved that your usual slacks and dress shirt will help you blend in more at the restaurant. Anything to look more normal and not draw attention from other people.

"You look great."

A kiss on her hand.

"Thanks"

She blushes a little and turns to the side to let you in, only slightly hiding her face. She doesn't let people in easily but after a month together you've managed to convince her you're safe and have coaxed her open and wormed your way into her heart. She trusts you; it's all playing out now.

"I have something for you."

You pull out a long velvet box from your pocket and open it for her, showing her the red ribbon bracelet inside with the small heart pendant. It's cheesy and for a second you're not sure if she'll like it enough to actually put it on. But her face lights up and you grin at her to show her you're pleased and clasp it around her boney wrist, satisfied with the jacket sleeve that covers it. It'll take him a little longer for him to notice it, more of a surprise.

_She has no idea what her part is._

"Shall we?"

She holds on to your offered arm and kisses you on the cheek as you lead her to the car and head out to the restaurant.

You walk into the restaurant and are directed to the table where Dexter and his girlfriend are already sitting. The hostess smiles at you and saunters away.

_I bet she's a tart like all the rest with that little, tight, black dress she calls a uniform._

You sit down and nod politely to both Dexter and Rita as they introduce themselves.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you"

you reply, holding Dexter's eyes with your own. He doesn't know yet, but you've already met – in the womb of their mother who was brutally slain.

Around you, mindless chit chat chirps from Rita's lips. It seems like eternity as plates are set down and taken away, the buzzing of conversation like pointless white noise.

_This dinner is insufferable. How has he still not figured out who I am? I've left him so many clues…_

You plaster the most realistic pleasant smile on your face as Dexter's girlfriend, Rita, blabbers on and on about her kids in that airy, innocent voice of hers. Perhaps if he doesn't figure it out with Debra you can try Rita next. With the bracelet though, there's no way he won't put the pieces together tonight. He just needs to see it on her tiny wrist. Just like the cut up Barbie you left in his refrigerator with the red ribbons tied where you'd chop her into chunks.

_He will understand._

"How's the Ice Truck Killer investigation going?"

You were addressing the table but looking at Dexter, hoping to press him for details. Maybe he'll let something slip.

_No, he's just as careful as I am. We have to blend in, be a secret around everyone else._

Dexter senses the bait.

"We can't talk about the investigation with civilians."

Debra interjects,

"We'll get him. We're getting so much closer. I can feel it."

_If only you knew just how close you actually are._

You smile at your own joke, misconceived by the rest of the party as encouragement for the investigation.

Rita can't help but add in her own thoughts.

"I hope so. Cody's been having nightmares. He's very sensitive to this kind of thing."

She wrings her napkin around her hand. Must be a nervous habit. You have never quite understood why people get nervous or what it feels like. You've seen enough movies and heard enough people talk about it to guess it must be rather… annoying. Sometimes it's nice not to feel anything.

Dexter puts his arm around her shoulders. He's had years of practicing looking normal. He's rather good at it, actually. When you first saw him you weren't sure if he really was your brother. It wasn't until you followed him to one of his killings, the pedophile, that you saw him for what he really is. He's just like you, killing the scum of the earth, getting rid of the pollution. You even admired his work. Chopping them up meticulously was a nice touch, more proof that you're related. You've been sectioning up people for ears. Those filthy prostitutes don't deserve to be whole, not when the one good woman in your life was sawed to pieces before your eyes.

Debra reaches across the table to touch Rita's hand, an unusual display of affection from her. She must care about Dexter a lot to be so emotionally open with his irritatingly blind and naïve girlfriend.

"We'll catch him. Don't you worry."

Rita smiles up at her, comforted by this minimal human contact. It's odd how people find comfort in empty promises about a future they could never predict.

_Only Dexter could possible guess what I might do next. After all, we are the same._

Small talk ensues around you between Rita and Debra. Women are generally very chatty but it's heightened by Dexter's and your silences. He's just as bad at this chatter as you are. You've never understood why people feel the need to share so much about themselves when they don't even know each other. Admittedly, it does make it easier for you to weasel your way into lives, particularly the filthy women of the world who don't deserve to grace the earth. All you have to tell them is they're beautiful, take them to bed, and feign romanticism. They believe anything if you're charming enough. Those girls are desperate enough to follow you onto your boat for a romantic evening out on the water with no questions or concerns. They are your putty to mold and play with for as long as you want, especially when you flash a diamond ring under their face and promise to save them. You are saving them in a way, they no longer have to sell themselves. But you're really saving the world from their trash and disease, making the world a little cleaner for everyone.

_It's just so easy._

You reach under the table to rub your hand across Debra's thigh. Such beautiful legs she has; they'll look even better alone on the surgical table without the rest of her sinful body attached. It doesn't matter if she was only pretending to be a prostitute for the police department's investigation. She acted too well; was too convincing. There's more truth to her giving her body away to men than she would ever publicly show. I saw it the moment I noticed her out on the streets picking up Johns. It only took me a couple days to get into her bed and she wasn't "acting" like a prostitute then.

She places her hand over yours and squeezes gently.

"We'd better get going. Rudy's got surgery in the morning and it's been a long day for both of us."

_Oh Debra, tonight you will be able to finally rest and get off your feet._

You smile at your little inner joke.

"Yes I agree. It was lovely to meet you Dexter…"

You shake his hand and give him the smile of a boyfriend who's just made it through dinner and thinks he's good with the girlfriend's family. After all, you want to make them think you really care about her.

"…and you too, Rita."

You kiss her hand like a real gentleman would. She giggles softly and slips her arm around Dexter's waist. After all, she wouldn't want to look like a whore or anything enjoying the touch of another man, especially around me.

Debra gives Dexter a quick kiss on the cheek and tells him she'll see him tomorrow at work. Then she shakes hands with Rita. The sleeve of her suit jacket comes up just enough reveal the red ribbon bracelet you gave her earlier perfectly. It catches your attention and you glance at Dexter. He's noticed it too. His pupils dilate and the slightest expression of shock glimmers across his face, quickly covered by his mask of pretend pleasantness. No one can know he knows but you caught that millisecond of recognition. He looks at you with knowing behind hooded eyes.

_Yes. That's it._

"Have a lovely evening."

You steer Debra towards the door and head out of the restaurant, Dexter's expression in your mind the whole time, the surprise and recognition a sweet prize for all your hard work.

"Deb, would you like to see my boat? We could go for an evening drive."

You've had this planned for so long; you just needed the perfect opportunity. Dexter's discovery was exactly what you needed. He'll never be in time to save her but he'll know who you are and remember that night long ago as kids. He just needed a push in the right direction, another woman he cares about being cut to pieces.

"I would love to."

_Jeeze you're easy._

You drive to the marina and walk together to the dock where your motor boat is tied up. You help her up over the edge of the boat and pause holding her hand, forcing her to turn around and face you. You pull out the small velvet box from your pocket and open it, refractions of light from the water dancing on the surface of the diamond. She giggles and jumps up and down like so many of the tarts before her when they saw the ring. What a silly reaction to have to a rock.

"I wanted to wait 'til we were out on the water but, here goes. I know this seems fast but I feel… I feel that I've waited my whole life for you. And now that you're here I don't want you to leave. Debra Morgan, will you marry me?"

She struggles to restrain her excitement and blurts out her answer.

"Yes!"

You pull her in close and kiss her over the side of the boat, solidifying her fate with your lips.

_And now for the fun._

You climb aboard your boat, repeating a scene acted out with so many different fake fiancés, each one ending the same way. You go below deck and pour some champagne for two, slipping a sedative into both flutes, just in case she mixes up the glasses and doesn't get the full dosage from hers. Can never be too careful.

You come up above deck and give her one of the flutes, clinking in toast.

"To the rest of the night."

She grins and adds:

"To the rest of our lives."

A real smile spreads across your face.

_You have no idea how right we both are._

You start the engine and pull away from the dock after untying the rigging. You run a mental checklist to make sure you have all your tools and once satisfied, you exit the bay and drive into the open night's ocean with no one around to snoop around and anyone on the dock assuming two lovers are going out to romantically celebrate their new engagement.

_A cop. This was just too easy. And now Dexter knows, just in time to be unable to save his precious "sister". He doesn't understand this yet, but I'm actually saving him from this lie they created. I am his real family._


End file.
